


And I Can't Help Myself

by arysa13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Future Fic, New Planet, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: When everyone else has coupled up, the last thing Clarke wants to do is go to some fertility festival where everyone is going to be horny off some sex flower.aka sex pollen (kinda) but on the new planet





	And I Can't Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent cause like she definitely wants to do it but like... she's kinda on flower drugs

Two months on the surface of a new planet, and somehow it feels like it’s been a lifetime already. And yet, at the same time, Clarke isn’t sure she’ll ever get used to it.

They hadn’t been that surprised to find people already inhabiting New Earth. Yes, that’s what they’d called it 200 years ago. While Clarke doesn’t really care about the name of the planet she lives on, Bellamy constantly grumbles that they could have named it _anything_ , and they went with _New Earth_.

They’d been prepared for the inhabitants of New Earth to fight them. Clarke had speeches prepared, plans drawn up for how to allow them to stay. And if worst came to worst they’d set up camp on some undiscovered part of the planet. There’s plenty of it, after all.

But they were welcomed in with open arms. Given temporary places to live while the people in charge figured out how to integrate hundreds of new people into their society.

After two months, they’re still figuring it out. But there’s some kind of annual festival on tonight, and they’re all invited. Not that Clarke is looking forward to going.

From what she’s heard, it’s some kind of fertility festival. The last thing she wants to do is hang around a bunch of couples as they get high on some flower that makes you horny. But if she stays in her room she’s a spoil sport. She’s kind of hoping Madi will beg her not to go, seeing as Madi isn’t allowed to go herself. But Madi _wants_ her to go. It’s annoying.

So at dusk, when Raven knocks on her door, Shaw in tow, Clarke trudges on after her, trying to pretend she’s excited.

She actually does brighten when they get there. The festival is being held in a big field near the forest, and there is loud music playing and a couple of bonfires burning. There are stalls with food and drink, people walking around selling flowers and perfumes and lotions and god knows what else. There are private tents set up that Clarke suspects might be for fucking.

It’s a far cry from the pristine nature of the city they’re currently living in, with their technology and their renewable energy sources, and it reminds Clarke a little of the Grounders back on old Earth. It’s hard not to get a little caught up in the vibe of it.

Somehow, Raven finds Octavia. To be honest, Clarke is still a little wary of Octavia, but she does seem to have mellowed a little since having her power stripped from her. Plus, it seems that Octavia and Niylah are a thing now. Clarke never would have predicted it. She still finds it kind of weird how Niylah just seems to _adore_ Octavia. But Niylah’s easy going nature seems to compliment Octavia’s overbearing one. The worst thing about it is that Clarke has lost a fuckbuddy, and seeing Niylah and Octavia together reminds her again that she hasn’t been fucked in over a hundred and thirty years. It fucking sucks.

Octavia and Niylah are seated around a table, and Raven and Shaw join them, Clarke following, pulling up an empty chair.

“What are you drinking?” Raven asks.

“It’s this wine they have that’s made out of the horny flower,” Octavia says.

“ _Libidanosa_ ,” Niylah says.

“I’m not calling it that,” Octavia says.

Bellamy’s voice. “Yeah, these people are terrible at naming things.”

Clarke looks up and sees him pulling up a seat across from her. He smiles as he makes eye contact, and her heart beats erratically. A hundred and thirty years and he still gets her pulse racing.

Murphy and Emori join the group too, but Clarke barely notices them.

“Apparently the wine waters down the effects of the flower,” Niylah explains. “So you might feel a little… tingly,” she smirks at Octavia. “But not so much as if you ingested the flower directly.”

“What happens if you eat the flower?” asks Emori.

“You get super horny, obviously,” Murphy grins.

“But not as horny as you get if you take some purple pill,” Octavia says. “They warned us about it when we got here.”

“We got warned about it too,” Emori says.

“I kind of want to try it,” Murphy says.

“Do you want your dick to fall off?”

“That’s not what happens.”

Clarke tunes out as Murphy and Emori bicker. Somewhere along the line Niylah butts in to explain the _actual_ side effects, but Clarke isn’t really listening beyond the fact that it makes you unbearably horny. After a hundred and thirty years without sex, it really doesn’t take much for her to get keyed up. She so doesn’t need a drug to help her.

She watches the crowd, sees people making out already. There are others dancing, drinking, having fun. It’s actually kind of nice. Raven places a cup of wine in front of her and she sips it absently. From what she’s learned, the festival started after the flower was discovered, to try and encourage people to procreate and boost the population. Now they just continue it because it’s fun to let loose for a night. Clarke kind of wishes she had someone to share it with.

She glances back at Bellamy, laughing with Raven. Okay, she a _lot_ wishes she had someone. But she can’t have the someone she wants, and it’s hard to even think of anyone else. Perhaps she’ll get over it eventually. Stop silently pining for him and find somebody to love. Perhaps if she tells herself that enough she’ll eventually believe it.

Bellamy must notice her staring, because he looks away from Raven to meet her eyes. It’s then that it hits her that Echo is nowhere in sight.

 _“Where’s Echo?_ ” she mouths at him across the table. He just shrugs. Clarke feels her insides clench. She’s not allowed to feel hopeful about this.

A guy selling purple flowers approaches, hovering close to Clarke. She looks up at him as he clears his throat, interrupting the several different conversations going on.

“Anyone want to buy a libidanosa?”

Bellamy snorts.

“Perhaps a lotion to get you in the mood? You can rub it _anywhere_ ,” he winks.

“I’ll take a flower,” Shaw says. Clarke looks over at him, surprised. She’s not sure why she’s surprised, except that he doesn’t exactly seem like the romantic type.

Raven eyes him, a smile playing on her lips. “Will you just?”

“Unless you don’t want one.”

“No, I want one.”

“Anyone else?” the vendor asks, handing Shaw a flower, it’s curling purple flowers almost iridescent. The others all shake their heads and he leaves, off to sell his wares to someone else.

Raven and Shaw start cuddling up to each other, their noses touching, whispering to each other. Clarke grimaces. She knocks back the rest of her drink in one gulp.

“I heard in one of these tents there’s a steam that gives you pornographic visions,” Murphy says.

“You don’t need steam for that,” Bellamy laughs.

“They’re apparently really realistic!”

Clarke tunes out again. The wine is starting to have an effect on her. Her skin tingles all over, but especially her erogenous zones. Her lips, her tits, her pussy. She’s sure her cheeks are flushed, and her nipples stand on end. Yeah, this was a bad idea. She squeezes her legs together as the tingling grows stronger, and she feels her clit pulse and a surge of wetness between her legs.

It’s okay. She’s handled being horny and lonely before. She can do it again. Madi is staying with Jordan tonight, Clarke will have her room to herself, she can masturbate to her hearts content.

Except the pulsing between her legs keeps getting stronger. Even her ass is throbbing. _God_ , she wants to touch herself. She crosses her legs, squirms in her seat, hoping no one notices how much the wine has affected her. Surely it’s not supposed to get her this worked up?

She glances around, everyone seems preoccupied with their partners. Except Bellamy, who tilts his head, frowning, silently asking her if she’s okay.

She nods shortly, though she’s far from okay. Her pussy starts to ache. She’s pretty sure if she doesn’t come _right now_ she’s going to explode.

She stands up abruptly. “I’m going to take a walk,” she says, and she’s amazed at how even she manages to keep her voice, despite the sensations between her legs. No one is even paying any attention to her, except Bellamy.

Clarke heads in the direction of the forest. She can’t make it back to her room. She has to touch herself now. Her hands are already shaking from the effort it’s taking not to just do it right here.

Clarke passes other people, couples, as she enters the tree line. No one even notices her passing, they’re so wrapped up in each other. She finds a small clearing amongst the trees, devoid of other people. Her hand is already down her pants as she sits on a smooth rock. She’s soaking wet.

She rubs her clit frantically, desperate to get off, no time to take it slow. She comes within minutes.

She breathes heavily, pulling her hand from her pants, sticky with her juices. She closes her eyes for a moment, relieved that that ordeal is over. So much for the wine just making her _tingly_.

But her relief is short lived. After only a few seconds of respite, the feeling returns, stronger than before. Clarke groans, moving her hand between her legs again and pressing down on her pussy, as if maybe a little pressure will make it go away. It does not.

She doesn’t have enough hands. Her nipples ache, her clit throbs, her pussy clenches around nothing. Fuck, she wants to be fucked. Hard.

By now she’s worked out this can’t be just the wine. The only logical explanation is that she’s been drugged. Someone must have slipped something in her drink while she wasn’t looking.

Unable to stand it any longer, Clarke tugs her pants down and brings her fingers to her clit again. It’s not enough but it will have to do. She comes again, and she has even less time to recover before her whole body is burning with desire again.

She whines, feeling like she could cry. How long is it going to last? She doesn’t know if she can bear it any longer.

She turns over, pressing her pussy against the cool rock, trying to find anything that will dull the ache. It doesn’t work, and she finds herself rubbing herself against the rock, desperate for friction. She wants to stop, but she doesn’t think she can.

The sound of someone crunching through the forest brings her to her senses enough for her to be able to pull her pants up and sit back on the rock normally. She crosses her legs tightly as Bellamy walks into the clearing. The sight of him brings another surge of wetness from her pussy. She wouldn’t be surprised if she has a massive wet spot showing through her pants.

“There you are,” he says, coming over to sit beside her on the rock.

“Uh huh,” Clarke manages. She manages to stifle a moan, pressing her legs together tighter. She grips the rock with her fingers to stop them from sliding between her legs.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you,” Bellamy says.

Clarke says nothing. She can’t. It’s taking all her energy not to finger herself in front of him. Or worse, hop on his lap and grind against his thigh until she comes. Oh fuck, she wants to do that so badly.

Bellamy keeps talking. “You asked about Echo before. Well, the truth is we broke up,” he says.

Under normal circumstances, Clarke would make sure he was okay. Talk with him about it. But right now, she can’t even listen to what he’s saying. Her mind is flooded with thoughts of him shoving her roughly down onto the rock, ripping off her clothes and fucking her brains out.

Her eyes slide to his crotch as he talks, wondering if the wine got him hard. She wants him inside her. Her mouth, her pussy, her ass. She whimpers, the pain of not being touched becoming overwhelming.

“Clarke?” he says. Clarke grits her teeth.

“Bellamy,” she says, trying to make her voice come out normal. “I really want to have this conversation with you, but right now I just need some time alone.”

She’s proud of herself for making it through the sentence.

“Oh,” he says.

Clarke whimpers again. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She doesn’t know how much longer she can control herself.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke shakes her head. She can’t look at him.

“I think,” she pants. “My drink was spiked.”

“Spiked?”

Clarke nods. “I—” she swallows. “My—” she moans, and her hand shoots to her pussy. She cups her mound, trying not to finger herself. She’s squeezes her eyes shut. She’s sure her face is bright red.

“ _Oh_ ,” Bellamy says, understanding dawning. “Fuck, Clarke,” he swears. “It’s probably that pill Octavia mentioned.”

“Uh huh,” Clarke agrees.

“Did you come?”

“ _What_?” Clarke gasps, the unexpected question making her pussy walls flutter.

“Did you come?” Bellamy repeats. “If you come it makes it worse.”

Clarke nods.

“How many times?”

“Twice.”

“Fuck.”

Clarke groans. She plunges her hand into her pants, ignoring Bellamy’s advice. She has to come.

He grabs her wrist, stopping her. Clarke whines.

“Bell—” she huffs. “I need to, I need to—”

“You just have to wait until it wears off.”

“How long?”

“It could be up to a couple of hours.”

Clarke groans again. “I can’t,” she says. “It hurts.” She manages to look at him, his expression pained. “I can’t stop myself,” she says, her free hand coming between her legs.

“I’ll help you,” he says. “Come and sit on my lap.”

The words thrill her. He’s going to get her off. She’s desperate for it. She seats herself in his lap, ready for him to finger her good. But he has other ideas. He brings both her arms behind her and holds them there so she can’t touch herself.

“Stay still,” he whispers.

She tries, she really does. She presses her legs together and tries to focus on something else, but all she can think about is how much her pussy aches, and how she can feel Bellamy’s cock pressing against her ass. He’s hard. She needs it inside her so badly.

She squirms against him, desperate for friction.

“Clarke,” he groans. His head drops to her shoulder, and he presses his lips against her neck, like he can’t stop himself. It’s not making it better. “You’re trembling,” he whispers.

“Bellamy,” Clarke moans. “I need—”

“What do you need, Clarke?”

“Cock,” she chokes out. “I need your cock.”

Bellamy moans. “Clarke, I can’t fuck you like this. You’re all drugged up. You wouldn’t want this otherwise.”

He’s so, so wrong. It’s just that now she’s so desperate for it she’s lost all inhibitions and can actually ask for it.

“I would, I would,” Clarke pants. “I think about you fucking me all the time,” she says, trying to convince him. “I used to get myself off thinking about you. For six years, Bellamy. I still do. Please fuck me. Please.”

“Even…” he swallows. She thinks she can hear his resolve breaking. “Even if that’s true. The flower makes you extra fertile. You’d get pregnant.”

“I don’t care.”

“You might care in nine months.”

Clarke whines. She grinds up against his hard cock. Her asshole throbs. The words tumble out. “My ass then.”

“ _What?_ ” he chokes out.

“Fuck my ass, _please_. I need your cock in me.”

She’s practically bouncing in his lap now. Her thighs are wet and sticky, her cunt pulses hotly.

“I want to,” he says. “But I shouldn’t.”

“Bellamy, please,” Clarke whines. “If you don’t fuck my ass right now, I will find someone else to do it.”

His grip on her arms tightens. “No,” he says firmly. “No one else is fucking you.”

It takes a split second for him to make the decision. And then he has her flipped over, bent over the rock his cock still pressed against her ass through her pants. Clarke wriggles against him.

In one swift motion he yanks her pants down to her knees, exposing her ass. Bellamy still holds her arms behind her back, but she starts humping the rock again, unable to control her movements. All her body knows is that it needs an orgasm and it doesn’t care how she gets it.

“You sure you want this?” Bellamy asks. She can hear it in his voice that he does.

“Yes,” Clarke begs. “Fuck me. Put your cock in my ass before I explode.”

“Okay,” Bellamy says, his voice strangled. “But you’re not allowed to come.”

Him telling her she isn’t allowed to come only makes her want to come more. “But—”

“It will only make it worse,” he reminds her.

“Okay,” she agrees. But it’s not like he can _stop_ her.

She feels his cock brush against her thigh and she shivers. She’s pretty sure she’s about to lose her mind with anticipation.

“You’re fucking dripping,” Bellamy says hoarsely. Clarke doesn’t think it’s possible, but the pulsing between her legs grows stronger. Somehow she manages to stay still while Bellamy slides his cock between her slick folds. It’s big. So big. She whimpers at the thought of it in her ass.

“Hurry,” Clarke whines. “I feel like I’m dying.”

“You gonna die if you don’t get my cock?”

“Maybe.”

Bellamy chuckles, and if Clarke wasn’t so fucking horny she might be annoyed that he thinks this whole thing is funny.

“Gotta get my cock all wet,” he tells her. Once his cock is covered in her juices he presses the tip against her asshole. “You ready?”

“God. Fuck. Yes, I’m fucking ready,” she groans. “Just fuck me already.”

He pushes into her. The huge head of his cock stretches her asshole wide. She stills beneath him as he continues shoving his cock into her. Her eyes flutter closed. She bites her lip.

“Okay?” he asks.

“Mmhmm.”

“Clarke?”

“Yes,” she says. “It’s good. So good. I need more.”

“I got plenty more.”

Clarke pants as he pushes his cock in the rest of the way. Somehow she takes the whole thing up her ass.

“So fucking tight,” Bellamy mutters.

“Oh my god,” she says breathily. “Fuck me. Fuck my ass.”

“Whatever you want,” Bellamy says. He pulls out slightly, only to thrust into her, hard. Clarke cries out.

“Yes,” she moans. “Like that.”

Bellamy grips her hips hard, driving his cock into ass over and over. Clarke pants, can feel her orgasm building. Then she’s there, right there, and he stops, pulling out entirely.

“What are you doing?” she asks, sounding almost panicked.

“You’re not allowed to come, remember?” he reminds her.

“How did you…?”

He ignores the question. “I’m not going to let you come.”

“Okay,” Clarke groans. “Okay. Just put it back in, please.”

He does. It feels better with his cock inside her, but she still feels the desperate need to come. Unfortunately, he can always tell when she’s about to, and he stops just before she gets there. It’s driving her insane.

“When was the last time you got fucked, huh?” Bellamy grunts as he fucks her ass.

“I don’t know,” Clarke moans. She doesn’t know much of anything right now. “A hundred and thirty years I guess.”

“And what about your ass? When was the last time you got your ass fucked?”

Clarke bites her lip. “Finn,” she lies.

“Finn?” Bellamy scoffs. “You did not let him fuck your ass.”

“Okay,” Clarke admits. “I never had my ass fucked before,” she says. She thinks he’ll be freaked out.

“Good,” he says instead. “I don’t want anyone else to ever fuck your ass. I don’t want anyone else to fuck you at all. Got it?”

“Yes,” Clarke groans. She never thought he’d be so possessive, or that she’d find it so hot. “Bell—I need to come. Please. Let me come.”

“No. Not until the pill has worn off.”

Clarke has no idea how he’s still going. She’s almost come about five times by now, and he’s still fucking her like he’ll never run out of steam. She clenches her asshole around his cock and he groans.

“Fuck. Fuck. I’m gonna come, Clarke.”

“Yes,” Clarke encourages. “Come in my ass.”

He pumps into her a few more times before plunging his cock deep into her, his balls slapping against her ass. He holds her tight against him as he comes, shooting his hot load deep into her ass, groaning.

Clarke thinks she might come herself, but she doesn’t. He finishes, stays on top of her for a few moments, breathing heavily, before he pulls out. Clarke can feel his come leak out of her ass.

“How do you feel?” Bellamy asks.

“Good,” Clarke realises. She still needs to come, but the ache is gone, the burning gone. She’s just regular horny. She has no idea when the pill wore off. She’d been desperate the whole time he was fucking her ass.

“The pill wore off?”

Clarke nods. “I still really need to come though,” she whispers.

“You’re sure it’s worn off?”

“Positive.”

Bellamy sits on the rock, his cock still hanging out. “Come here then,” he says. Clarke gets into his lap eagerly. His cock and thighs are all sticky, and his come drips out of her ass.

Bellamy wraps an arm around her, his fingers sliding into her slit. It doesn’t take him long to finger her to orgasm.

“God,” Clarke breathes. “Not how I imagined that happening.”

“You’re okay though?” Bellamy asks, sounding guilty. “You don’t regret it?”

“No, Bell,” Clarke murmurs. “Like I said. I wanted it a long time.”

“Everyone is going to know what we did.”

“Not _exactly_ what we did.”

“Thank god.”

Clarke laughs. “What did you want to say to me before?”

He kisses her on the head. “Let’s have that conversation another time,” he says.

Clarke nods. She’s pretty sure she knows what he’s going to say anyway.


End file.
